User talk:216.121.241.199
Wreck just to let you know, I will be getting surgery tomorrow for a personal issue I have. I wont be on for a month to two months of rehab. I'm glad you are going to edit the button codes :) I'll see you next year man. Have a great christmas and happy new year :D Scorpion123 17:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC) *December 7th, 2008 @ 7:19am ET - Wreck DB/Skorps. Just wanted to let you both know that I'm redoing the Button Codes article to better match the Cheat Options one. I've done the first ten entries thus far, but am going to leave it for tonight. Nothing is saved, as I'm going to keep it in a Notepad file and edit it all in one shot when it's finished. No sense in having it a fifth completed and let it look strange. Anyways, it already feels a lot cleaner and more organized. By the way, could someone add the Button Codes article to the M Briefing section in the side menu? It's missing. Thanks. Take care, Wreck. ------------- *December 4th, 2008 @ 8:51pm ET - Wreck Skorps. Anytime I come up with something new for the Wiki, I try to add it in. Whether it be a small update to an existing page, or a brand new article. Watching a few Bond movies back at home, I noticed the use of a watch magnet, so had to add that one in. We're prepping a new film, so a lot of my time will be put into that. Just creating props, designing wardrobes, writing scenes, and testing lighting. It's going to be very different from our last film, yet at the same time... familiar. You'll probably see something online about it soon enough. Sorry, I don't have a way to play ROMs online here. My brother's computer is running on Safe Mode, which means a lot of features don't even work. Even updating our site is troublesome. Anyways, I'll check back here and the e-mail to stay in contact. Take care, Wreck. ----------------- Hiya. Nice to see you back editing the wiki. I see you changed your status :( Well taking a break from the modding scene is good once in a while. Sometimes we will get burnt out, we have no fresh ideas on new material to give out. But you have other reasons and that is good :) Hope you got my e-mail. First glance at it in my inbox and from the subject "This is my subject..." I thought you were pissed at me and were going to give me hell :( lol. You really didn't. Although I noticed your tone was clear and to the point. Just out of curiousity, do you by any chance have a way to get online with an emulator right now? Because Shrine is released for public beta testing. If all goes well with it this week (so far so good) I'll have it released this weekend :D I don't think you do, and I understand. Anyways, I'll continue to update everyone at shooters with your e-mails and progress of returning. Also forgot to mention in that e-mail back, that you have probably around 10-15 e-mails waiting for you from me in your personal e-mail. :( Maybe less. 5-10. Who knows. Anyways, chat back. - Skorps Scorpion123 22:53, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah your site is having issues, and its not on my end. It won't load properly, it only shows the news on the right, and none of the images and links show up on the left. I've tried multiple computers and get the same result, so I'm assuming its on your guy's end. Was going to tell you, but have been busy recently and forgot. So anyways, you're only editing the wiki when things come to mind? Yeah same for me, unless its to clear spam or change an existing article around when someone makes changes to it and they "mess it up in their own way". So I'll also keep in contact here and e-mail. Cya around. Scorpion123 02:27, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Button Codes Hmm, maybe it's Bond Phase because it doesn't make you entirely invisible, just mostly? Phase, as in phasing in and out? That would make sense too, I suppose. That cheat could've been so much fun if they had made it work correctly, so it remained in effect after respawning. Would have been a great choice for the 24th cheat slot. Dragonsbrethren 14:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :December 9th, 2008 @ 6:39am - Wreck DB. Thanks, I'd thought about touching it up before, but never got around to it. As far as I know, 'Bond Phase' is the name for the invisible in multi cheat. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I believe that's what Sub and Zoinkity had refered to it as. I replied about this on your usertalk page, but I'll put something down here as well. I'm quite interested to find out what you're working on and how it relates to an idea I'd posted. I'm more than happy to help out in anyway needed. You can e-mail me at maskmurderers-at-cogeco.ca Skorps. I'm sorry to hear about your current condition. Hopefully everything is taken care of and you'll be able to come back online regularily. Just take it easy in the meantime. Take care, Wreck. ::Nice work with this page, Wreck. I had planned on doing something similar, but I just haven't dedicated much time to the wiki lately. I'm curious about Bond Phase, is that confirmed as the name of the cheat? If so, the cheat options page can be updated with it too. I always assumed that Bond Phase would've been some sort of no clipping mode, like Move View in the MCM, based on the name. Dragonsbrethren 16:22, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::Also, unrelated to the above, could you either post your new email address or send me one so I can get it? dragonsbrethren-at-gmail.com. I'm working on a new mission based on an idea you posted a long time back, and I wanted to go over some of the finer details with you. :::Dragonsbrethren 16:42, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Wreck, thanks for your thoughts. I'm quite alright. Surgery was successful yesterday as they predicted (and I had hoped). They came in this morning and said that I have healed a bit faster than expected. Dunno how, considering I had surgery yesterday. I'm off the IV tube. I just had a bowl of delicious neopalitin ice cream :D Anyways I'm going home tomorrow, but I probably wont be on. Which is what I meant for the month to two months I'll be off. I'll see you soon man :) Scorpion123 18:54, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Email problems... Not sure if you sent me any emails today after the last one you sent out this morning. But just letting you know, that Yahoo is giving me email errors when I try to send and receive emails so if you sent anything, then please send it to my counter email skrpnkid at aol.com please and thanks... Scorpion123 05:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) *Sorry, I've been quite busy today. Didn't really have time to sit down and go over your e-mails. I'll try to get a reply for you tomorrow. Wreck @ 7:53am - January 13th, 2009 *Take your time. I'm in no rush to get any emails. I already have a handful. My gf is sick and I'm going to be home all day to take care of her. So I probably wont be on the comp very much. Plus we have two feet of snow... ugh... Scorpion123 13:27, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Account Hackings... I told a user from Shooters that I had my Yahoo and YouTube accounts hacked. He said that you posted a thread about it in the staff forum. I'd like to know what my account hackings have to do with your community. They are totally not related in anyway. I just told that user since we talk constantly over email and YT. If someone can give me a good explanation then please contact me on my YouTube. My Yahoo account has been hacked and I cannot access it. And please do not send any emails to my MSN or AOL account. Those might be hacked, but I have yet to check them. Thanks :)Scorpion123 23:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :I posted a thread about an e-mail sent to him by "flopperr999@aol.com", which featured some insults. I haven't even sent a response back about your accounts being hacked. Wreck @ 7:03pm - January 18th, 2009 :Alright, probably some miscommunication on one of our ends. I told him about the account hacking, and yeah he told me about that email. Dunno about that. I do know I got an email from that address earlier this morning, but I deleted it. I really don't care about flops and really want to stay away from the dude because all that happens is drama and a fist fight between us. Thanks Scorpion123 00:32, 19 January 2009 (UTC)